


Run Away With Me Anytime You Want

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, It's gotta do with the hoodie sharing thing, M/M, luke is sick in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets sick and Michael's the one thing that makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this is so so fluffy I hope you like it. It's based off of when luke got sick and was wearing Michael's blink hoodie. Thank you! Title is from Summertime by My Chemical Romance

It started with Luke waking up in the middle of the night feeling like shit. His head was pounding, nose was running, and he had a small fever. He shuffled out of bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His sandy blonde hair was flat and in his face and his feet padded against the floor to the room across the hall. He knocked a tired hand onto the door and heard a loud groan and foot steps from inside. A shirtless and tired Michael opened the door, rubbing his eyes and letting out a tired 'what Luke?'. Luke only let his eyes linger on Michael's smooth pale stomach for a moment before locking eyes with him. As soon as Michael saw his face he knew the look. He's seen in many time before whenever Luke was sick, runny nose, watery eyes, and outstretched arms. Michael leaned in and hugged the taller boy and led him inside his room. He laid Luke down in his bed and wrapped him in the blanket he was carrying along with one of Michael's. Michael climbed in after and slung his arms around Luke. His hand lifted up to play with the soft blonde strands of hair as Luke's head rested in Michael's neck. Both of them fell back asleep after that.  
~  
The next morning was awful. Luke's runny nose had gone away but cold chills started. Calum also wasn't feeing too good, but that couldn't just been from a hangover. The entire day so far Luke had been complaining about how he was freezing.   
"Mikeeeeyyy." Luke whined, Michael already know what he wanted.  
"Luke we've been cuddling all day, cuddle your blanket or something." Michael stated blandly.   
"But I want you." Luke said looking at Michael from the small chair in the corner of the room.  
"Fine, hold on." Michael climbed off the bed and went to his bag. He came back with his navy blink-182 jacket in hand and tossed it at Luke.   
"Here, since you want me so bad wear my jacket." Michael stated as Luke didn't hesitate to slip into the soft fabric that smelt so warming and so Michael. He zipped it up and laid back down in his blanket. Luke was the only person Michael would share his clothes with. Even when they were younger and Calum would sleep over and need something to sleep in, Michael had to be begged just for an old shirt. But when it came to Luke, Michael would fucking offer Luke something to wear or sleep in whenever he got the chance. It was obvious to everyone that each boy felt something special for the other. Even their parents noticed it and would giggle about it even when they were both almost 19.   
"Better now?" Michael questioned the sick boy. Luke made a pleased sound and smiled as he closed his eyes.   
He woke up maybe two hours later. They had some meet and greets to do today before their last show before their break after the European tour.  
"C'mon babe, we have to get ready." Michael said shaking Luke softly. Luke's groggy self smiled at the name his best friend just called him. His smile faltered when he realized what he just said.  
"Don't wanna, wanna sleep." He spoke, his voice deep with sleep.  
"Luke we have to leave." Michael said more sternly as he grabbed his arm and tugged gently. Luke buried his face in the pillow he was holding as a response. Michael got an idea. Michael leaned down to the back of the boys exposed neck and places a soft kiss just below the soft tuffs of bright hair. He kissed up to Luke's ear and whispered to him deeply.  
"Don't wanna be late, now do we?"   
"IM UP!" Luke shouted as he pushed himself off the chair and walked to the bathroom to get ready, hiding his slightly pink face. They always teased each other like this, they both knew exactly what the other loved and what the hated. It's been this way for as long as Michael can remember. Michael laughed and proceeded to gather what he needed for the day.   
~  
They finally finished getting ready and just had to load their stuff onto the bus and drive the short distance to the venue. Luke's sickness started to hit him hard again and Michael had to help Luke walk into the bus. He guided him into the seat in the back of it and sat him down.  
"You're okay." Michael whispered to the blonde as he leaned against Michael. He kissed his cheek, temple, and forehead to try and get him to feel better. Luke smiled and leaned in tighter to Michael. The bus pulled out and drove towards the venue.   
They arrived there maybe twenty minutes later and Luke stood close to Michael the entire time getting off the bus and inside. Luke took some over the counter antibiotics they had stored in the bus incase of situations like this. They went in through the back entrance to where they had to sit before the meet and greet started. Luke stayed clinging to Michael's side. A security guard announced to them that the first set of fans for the meet and greet were about to come in. Luke got off of Michael and went to get ready.  
~  
The meet and greets and show were done. Luke sang normally, luckily his throat never got affected by his sickness. They were walking back to the bus to take them to LA for their break. It wasn't that far so the bus was going to drive them instead of a plane. The sickness was at its pique now and all Luke wanted to do was sleep. As soon as they got onto the bus he took off his pants and shirt and climbed into his bunk.   
"Luke?" Michael called out for him as the other boys got read for bed. Luke hummed in response, too tired to even move. Michael sighed and climbed up into Luke's bunk. He scooted next to him and cuddled him close. Luke was so tired of being sick and he just wanted Michael hold him and kiss him. He started tearing up when Michael kissed his head.  
"Hey, hey don't cry, what's wrong?" Michael asked concerned.  
"'so tired." Luke responded exhaustedly.   
"It's alright, babe. Look up at me."   
Luke obliged and looked into Michael's warm green eyes. Michael leaned down and kissed Luke softly, not caring If he got sick, he just wanted Luke to feel better.   
"Get some rest babe, were on a break now, you're alright."  
Luke fell asleep peacefully in Michael's comforting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
